


Random Stories

by AtlasKai



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Most of them are kids, Multi, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasKai/pseuds/AtlasKai
Summary: Basically, a bunch of random stories I have saved that I want to share. Warnings will be at the beginning of each chapter. Please give me some feedback!
Relationships: Halian Reath/Lillia FLare, Thistle Creta/Theo





	1. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai, Thistle, and Theo skip school on a rainy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings for this chapter (I think)

As Thistle sat in the rickety swing set that he had known since childhood, everything seemed to slow. The harsh wind changing to a soft breeze, his friend’s voices fading into the background, and the patter of rain slowing to a light drizzle. Of course, this was just how he thought it was. It wasn’t real. Reality was that the three had skipped school in the middle of a storm because they didn’t want to be there, and they were now at the old, now abandoned park they had all come to know. Theo, wearing a light pink bracelet, gently rested her hand on Thistle’s shoulder, jolting him out of his daze. He looked at the band around her wrist and then up at his partner.

“Something wrong?” She asked. The boy shook his head, running a hand through his damp hair.

“No, just zoned out for a minute, as usual.” He heard a small tapping noise, only just then reminded that Kai was also there. The oldest of the three was resting against the poles of the swingset, watching the two with a strangely fond look that was rare on their face. Theo pressed a kiss to Thistle’s forehead before looking at Kai.

“Anything you wanna do? We could always head to the library since I have a key.” Kai just shrugged, checking their nails for a moment.

  
Theo sighed, “How about we at least go somewhere so we don’t get soaking wet? We don’t exactly have the thickest jackets.” As she spoke, she tugged her light jacket further around herself. Their friend nodded and Thistle stood, taking his partner’s hand and running towards the park entrance where they had left their bikes. The other two smiled, following after him. _Reality may suck, but at least we have each other._


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fierro thinks about their family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for underage drinking and language. All characters belong to me

Fierro liked fall

They loved the colors and weather

The wind through their hair

But most of all

The times they spent with friends

Actually

Not friends

Family

Yes, family

The group of people who understood them

Who cared for them

Theo

Pitch

The one who always made sure they were okay

The one who would pick up some cheap beer

And drive out into the middle of a field

And they would sit in the back of the pick-up truck

And watch the stars

They would joke

And sing

And pretend everything was okay

Alas

Rusty

The one who snuck out with them

The one who brought shitty snacks

And walked to the park

And sit on the old swings without a care in the world

They would act like kids

And forget their jackets at home

And end up running back to the people who took them in

Again and again

Selene

Shadow

The one who explained gender to them

The one who would bring them to new places

Like abandoned railroad cars

And let them get it all out

She wouldn’t interrupt

Wouldn’t ask them to stop

And always reminded them that there was still light in the world

Even if it’s not visible yet

Kiriaki

Cyclone

The one who took them in

The one who would take them to the store

And buy what they even showed a hint of wanting

And not let them feel bad about it because he wanted to do it

He would take them home

And they would sit on the couch

And watch stupid cartoons and eat snacks

Let everything else fall away

Family

Definition

A group of one or more parents and their children living together as a unit

But it wasn’t that

Not this

They weren’t related by blood

They were related by experience

By friendship

By laughter during rainy days

By soft whispers in the dark of the night

By small actions that rarely went unnoticed

They were a family

But this family had a different definition

Family

A group of people bonded over shared feelings

That’s it

That’s what they were

And they were never going to let anyone take that away

No matter what


	3. Serendipity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings for this!

Serendipity

(n.) finding something good without looking for it

Fitting

A beautiful word for a beautiful meaning

But why?

Where did that word come from?

Why is there a word for it?

Most words are created to never be used, so why are they created?

Why…

We ask that so often

But yet

We don’t always get answers

Some don’t even have answers in the first place

Some have answers yet to be found

There are so many beautiful words in the world

And we always ask

Why do they exist but are forgotten?

I guess there may never be an answer for that


	4. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn is haunted by thoughts of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for blood, injuries, death, scars, murder, unreality, thoughts of suicide

Slowly, darkness faded away until Quinn looked out across the fog-covered field, blood staining her skin. She shivered, feeling the silence pressing in around her. A figure appeared, mostly hidden by the fog other than a shadow, much smaller than her, as if it were a child. It slowly approached, later taking shape of a young boy, his face streaked with dirt and tears, his clothes ripped and torn with old scars covering his body. The much older girl dropped to her knees, ducking her head.

“Please. Not again. Don’t. I have already apologized countless times. Why do you always return? Can you please stop?”

Her voice shook as tears joined the dew on the grass. Her cries were near silent, as if by pure habit instead of just how it was. The boy shook his head, a frown overtaking his features.

“I pray you never take a breath without remembering the breaths you’ve taken away,” he spoke, his voice even, sounding much crueler than any child should be able to sound.

The girl sobbed, her body shaking.

“How many times will you repeat that phrase? How many times must you remind me of my past mistakes?”

Silence. Nothing more. After a few moments, the girl looked up. The boy was gone and the fog had dispersed, showing a field filled with life and death. Flowers and bodies. Looking down at her clothes, she realized that she was now entirely streaked with blood. Her clothes, her legs, her arms, everything. Murmuring filled the clearing and she curled in one herself, clamping her hands over her ears. It did nothing. The voices called out to her, reminding her. As her vision went dark, she sent one last plea to the missing boy.

_ You have every right to take my life. End this suffering or I will do it myself. _


	5. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halian and Lillia spend some time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tws I think

Footsteps echoed on the cracked concrete sidewalk. A light laugh, a quiet tap of fingers against a metal cup, a quick brush of hair from their face. They slowed, doing a small twirl. Their new shoes, a pair of blue converse, seemed to have a brighter color in the dying sunlight. Despite the cold air, they were dressed in a skirt and crop top paired with some old fishnet stockings. Despite how most would consider it a scandalous or sexual outfit, to her, it only seemed cute, matching them perfectly. Their mismatched hazel and blue eyes glinted in the light as they spun once more before coming to a stop beside her, a smile on their face. They grabbed her hand with their free one, swinging their arms as they continued to walk. She laughed a bit at their antics, following along at a slightly slower pace. Passing a park, they slowed, looking at it before tugging on her hand. They urged her to follow as they lead her into the forest. Both the lighting and the fact that it was mid-December made the trees look an almost ashy grey color. She followed, laughing along the way. Sure, it wasn’t the most exciting thing, but it was simple, and calm, like the chaos of the world couldn’t reach them here. It was safe, if only for a bit.


	6. Nights Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story based on the song Nights Like These by Pigeon Pit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for underage drinking and smoking, injuries/blood, possible signs of depression/anxiety, lighters/fire, self-harm mention, possible bullying, possible disassociation, language

_ Strawberry stained fingertips _

_ Chain-smoking _

_ Binge-watching Netflix _

Flame flickered from the lighter, soon reaching the end of the cigarette. Smoke wafted into the air. Some random Netflix show played on their phone. The room smelled of smoke, nicotine, and strawberries, a strange mix, but a nice one.

_ Bike grease in my hair _

_ Blood on your jeans _

_ Blisters on our feet _

_ A huge grin full of teeth _

They ran a hand through their hair, smearing bike grease through it. Flecks of blood spattered their friend’s jeans from the injuries gained from failed attempts at skateboarding. They kept their feet on the couch, not wanting to irritate the blisters that covered them. Grins graced their faces, half-drunk giggles escaping them.

_ The California drought _

_ The smell after the thunderstorm _

_ That knocked the power out _

Rain fell harshly against the windows, flashes of lightning and crashes of thunder accompanying the noise. It was a wonderful reprieve from the drought that had crossed the area for the past month. Even then, the power had been knocked out, leaving them to rewatch pre-downloaded Netflix shows.

_ Sweat soaks up my handlebars _

_ I want to die with all my scars _

_ If they don’t like the way we are _

_ Then fuck them _

A bike was tossed to the corner of the room, the felt covers on the handlebars soaked with sweat. Scars crossed their arms, harsh reminders of past mistakes. Both phones have been set on silent to ignore the influx of texts, some good but most bad. Ignoring them served as just a silent fuck you to the people trying to bring them down from their high.

_ And I stayed up _

_ Chain-smoking in the kitchen _

_ Until you got home _

_ And the curtains were on fire _

Singed curtains hung over the kitchen window, a stark reminder of the fire started by the lighter used to light the cigarettes. Water still soaked the floor, having been used to douse the flames long after they had been started.

_ Fuck, I’m sorry you feel all alone _

_ With the TV blasting shadows on my face _

_ Hitching back to the apartment _

_ It was such a lonely place _

Now dry tears track their face as they stare at the dark tv, ignoring the show playing from their phone. Thankful that they were no longer staying in the apartment, a place devoid of color but filled with dark memories. It was empty now, even lonelier than ever.

_ I place my head between my knees and think: _

_ “Do you ever have nights like these?“ _

_ So separated from my sense of self and _

_ The shit you keep up on your bookshelf _

They pulled their knees to their chest, curling up and placing their head between their knees. Their mind was far away, detached from their body completely. Rustling was heard by the bookshelf, but they couldn’t bring themselves to look towards the noise.

_ So, I just take another sip _

_ I keep falling off and eating shit  _

_ And forgetting to unclip _

The tequila burned their throat and they let out a sigh. Their knees stung and they wiped the blood away from their nose with a sleeve, both injuries caused by an annoying fall onto the pavement.

_ The sun will rise another time _

_ For now it’s me and you, our bikes: _

_ We trip and stumble _

_ Laughing, to the park _

Through the shadows and moonlight, they walked down the empty road, pulling their bikes with them. They stumbled, leaning on the other for support. There was a beat of silence and then laughter. Why they were laughing, they didn’t know, but they felt good.

_ The flea bites laid out on my wrist _

_ The heart-shaped blister on my palm _

_ The handlebars had etched _

Flea bites littered their wrists, joining the scars that marred the skin. A blister covered their palm and they traced its shape with a marker, enjoying the heart it created.

_ My body is out _

_ On my back porch _

_ My brain is fucking somewhere else _

_ On the roof with the flags we torched _

They stood on the back porch, a red solo cup filled with beer in their hand as they leaned against the railing. Meanwhile, their mind was gone, back to a day weeks ago. Two teens, standing on the roof of a building, holding up a flag together while it burned, filling the air with smoke.

_ And I stayed up _

_ Chain-smoking in the kitchen _

_ Until you got home _

_ And the curtains were on fire _

Smoke drifted from the end of a cigarette. The air filled with the noise of water boiling, and in their unfocused state, they noticed just a second too late the fire starting at the tip of the curtains, which had gotten too close to the stove. 

_ Fuck, I’m sorry you feel all alone _

_ With the T.V. blasting shadows on my face _

_ Hitching back to the apartment _

_ It was such a lonely place _

Their mind drifted back to hours earlier, to an empty apartment. The dark tv, the feeling of loneliness that filled the area and made it feel much darker than it already was. 

_ I place my head between my knees and think: _

_ “Do you ever have nights like these?“ _

_ So separated from my sense of self and _

_ The shit you keep up on your bookshelf _

A lone figure sat on the couch, curled in on themselves. They muttered to the empty room, wondering if their friend felt the same some nights. Detached from the world around them, even the things resting on their bookshelf.


End file.
